


Love and dance (again)

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, High School Flashbacks, Homophobia, One Shot, School Reunion, The age difference between them is smaller in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: It was the 10-year-ish reunion of Purgatory High’s classes of 2008-2010 and Waverly found herself amidst 60 or more people who she saw pretty much every day. She didn’t expect much from the night, anyway. That is, she wasn’t expecting much from the night until Nicole Haught entered the room, roughly ten years after leaving town.





	Love and dance (again)

It was the 10-year-ish reunion of Purgatory High’s classes of 2008-2010 and Waverly found herself amidst 60 or more people who she saw pretty much every day. Very few of those who made it out of Purgatory had shown up for the celebration so far, and Waverly didn’t think that they would. She didn’t expect much from the night, anyway.

 

That is, she wasn’t expecting much from the night until Nicole Haught entered the room, roughly ten years after leaving town.

 

One look at the woman Nicole had become, beautiful and confident in a white shirt with neatly rolled up sleeves and black, well-fitted slacks, and Waverly regretted missing out on this, on her. On knowing her.

Waverly remembered the hurt in Nicole’s eyes. The hurt she’d caused because of the opinion of people who had long ago stopped being anything more than acquaintances to her.

 

She regretted not saying goodbye with a dance.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

_Waverly walked away from cheerleading practice and toward the tall, older girl who always sat alone in her intervals between classes._

_“You’re gonna get sick of watching the same routine over and over again.”_

_“I don’t think so, it’s a great routine,” the girl answered with a small smile._

_“Seriously, Nicole, you were great at volleyball. You should try out for the team again instead of sitting here. They’ll get over it eventually.”_

_“Na, it’s alright. It’s my final year anyway. Not worth the fight.”_

_Waverly sighed, unwilling to push Nicole further. “They gotta know it’s their loss, though, right? I mean, literally, they’ve been losing non-stop in the regionals.”_

_Nicole’s smile got bigger, “oh, I know. Believe me, I’m enjoying every single game.”_

_The tips of Waverly’s lips also raised in amusement. “So vengeful”._

_“I’m your regular mean girl,” Nicole delivered with a note of confidence she rarely displayed when in school, not since she got too old to not act as was expected of her._

_“Careful, Waverly, she has a crush on you,” came the scream from the middle of the field, still taken by a mix of cheerleaders and football players._

_Nicole’s cheeks reddened and her eyes fell to the ground, but she still sported a smile forcefully kept on her lips._

_“No, she_ **_doesn’t_** _,” Waverly screamed back and turned toward Nicole again. “I’m sorry,” she grimaced, having a hard time meeting Nicole’s eyes as well, “I have to go.”_

_“Yea, it’s ok,” Waverly heard Nicole answer, but she didn’t dare look back._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

Though Purgatory was a small town, the ten years that passed seemed to have made a difference, at least on the minds of the younger population, Waverly noticed as some of the girls moved to say hi to Nicole.

Nicole seemed surprised by the attention too, smiling and making conversation with them, but pushing her hair behind her left ear every couple minutes -- a nervous habit Waverly remembered from High School.

That simple gesture endeared Nicole to Waverly in a way that was… _It was insane._ They hadn’t seen or talked to each other in ages, and, still, Waverly felt like something precious had been returned to her, and she just couldn’t stop watching. Nicole’s kinda clumsy body language from high school gave place to more delicate gestures, her newfound confidence smoothing the movements of her arms and hands, and her eyes were no longer shy, but certain on whoever was interacting with her. It made her look grounded and soft at the same time.

 

 

 

The girls who had been crowding Nicole had little by little moved away, back to their regular groups of close friendship, but a couple of them still lead Nicole to the bar before squeezing her arm and heading toward the hired DJ.

 

Waverly’s feet were moving before she registered it.

 

“Hey stranger,” Waverly called as she leaned on the counter beside Nicole.

Nicole turned to her a little startled but smiled when she saw her. She took a half step closer, her intonation controlled due to their proximity and despite the clear excitement in her eyes. “Waves, hey!”

 _God_ , her voice still carried that rich softness when spoken in lower tones. Nicole had always been like that, a little shy, nervous due to the constant teasing she’d suffered, but gentle. Her words, her tone, her eyes... Waverly didn’t know how she’d been able to say no to Nicole in High School, she didn’t know how anyone could have given Nicole a hard time when everything about her just pulled Waverly closer, warmer, safer… softer. It couldn’t be just with her, right?

“It’s good to see you, I didn’t know you’d come.”

Nicole’s eyes held a pleased glow as they met Waverly’s, no hint of hard feelings due to how they’d left things off back then, and Waverly was so _taken_ with her, mapping her face and her hands, one wrapped around a glass of scotch, the other moving to repeat that same nervous tick with her hair. Waverly ached to be the one to brush those reddish strands behind her ear.

“Yea, Nedley’s been inviting me to come back for a while now. I decided to give it a chance.”

“Nedley? Oh! You did become a cop, then?”

“Yes, I did,” she said with a little proud lilt in her voice.

“And Nedley invited you back? You mean you’re really back? Like, working and living here? In Purgatory?”

Nicole’s smile got bigger as Waverly asked question after question, her dimples marking her cheeks beautifully. “Yea, Waves, I’m really back.”

That brought a warmth to Waverly’s chest that caused her eyes to water. She was _happy_. She hadn’t known that a woman she hadn’t seen in 10 years could make her feel like that.

“That’s great, Nicole. You… you look great. It’s- I’m happy that you’re back. I think I missed you.”

Nicole’s eyes were meaningful as she studied her. “Yea, I think I missed you too.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

_It was October and Nicole was walking Waverly home. She didn’t live even remotely in the same part of town as her, but she seemed to take every opportunity to spend a little more time away from home, and, if Waverly was honest, a little more time with her._

_Usually, Waverly refused Nicole’s offers. She didn’t mind her company, loved it, even. Nicole was smart and sweet, and she listened to Waverly’s interests and dreams and added to them, as if she, too, was invested in them._

_However, Waverly knew what the likes of Stephanie and Pete would say, and she didn’t need any more of that kind of attention than what she’d already gotten since she was 6 years old. It weighed on her that she could only accept Nicole’s company on days that she left school later in the evening, even taking a little more time to get ready to make sure that no one saw them. But she didn’t think she could deal with being singled out and pointed at again. Nicole only had a couple months left. Waverly had a couple years._

 

_Nicole seemed spacey and nervous that time, though. If she were to hold her hand out in front of her, it might even be shaking._

_“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked._ Were they messing with you again? _\- she thought of asking but didn’t know what she could say or do if that was to be the case. She didn’t think she would take a stand._

_“It’s- You kn-” Nicole stopped and huffed - “I wanted to ask you something,” she managed. “Prom’s happening soon-” she said and took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage for the next part - “and I was wondering if you already have a date- or, or just someone to go with.”_

_Waverly let out a quiet “oh”, slowing down her steps, and Nicole rushed to explain._

_“It’s just that I was, you know, thinking of going, and if you’re not going with anyone yet, we could, you know, go? As friends. We don’t have to- I’d tell them it’s just as friends.”_

_Waverly’s heart started beating loudly and then she was shaking too. The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about them._

_“Of course it would be as friends, what else would we go as?”_

_Nicole stared at the floor as she answered - “Right, of course. So will yo-”_

_“But I don’t think it’s a good idea, Nicole.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yea, Chrissy thinks that Perry might invite me, and, you know... I guess I like Perry.”_

_Waverly saw Nicole’s throat working to swallow and her reluctance in meeting her eyes, and she just wanted to run away from this. Run from Nicole._

_“Cool. Perry is a nice guy,” Nicole said as their pace started to go back to normal, heading toward the homestead. “You like him, huh?”_

_And that kind of conversation Waverly could handle. “Yea. I mean, I don’t really know him. But he seems nice. And he’s a hottie.”_

_Nicole chuckled, or tried to. “I’ll take your word on that.” But the little side smile she sent Waverly made it easier to breathe again._

_“Oh, please Nicole. You’re gay, not blind.”_

_Nicole’s chuckle almost seemed real this time. “Fine, he is a good looking guy.”_

_“See? That wasn’t so hard.”_

_Nicole’s eyes met hers again, and they kept walking._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

“So, when do you start?”

They were seated at the right corner of the bar, quite a few feet away from any other group of former classmates.

“Officially, next week, but Nedley will start showing me the ropes tomorrow,” Nicole said as her fingers did random folds on a napkin.

Waverly was caught between following those movements and looking at Nicole looking at her. She’d missed those eyes on her. That quiet attention.

“And there is no girlfriend to object you moving away from the city?”

Nicole laughed, “smooth. No, there’s no girlfriend,” she said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Waverly’s chest filled with hope. She knew it was _weird_ , but she’d missed Nicole and, at the same time, felt as if there had been no gap at all in their friendship, or whatever this was. Talking to Nicole was easy, and being in her orbit felt natural, as in _where else would she be now that Nicole was here?_

It should be scary. She used to be so scared when she was a teenager. But now she was only sure.

She rested her left hand on top of Nicole’s, where they’d been busy until then ripping the napkin into similar sized pieces. Nicole looked at her, waiting, and Waverly invited, “wanna dance?”

 

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 _Waverly arrived at the school's gymnasium on Perry’s arm, and Chrissy was on her when they were not even ten steps into the party, taking her hand and pulling her to the dancefloor with a_ see you around, Perry _screamed over her shoulder. Waverly fell easily into the rhythm of the upbeat music and took the chance to look around the place. The decorations that adorned the gymnasium weren’t great, but they did make it more festive. Her eyes caught Perry and the other hockey players already by the picture booth. He seemed entertained enough without Waverly, and she was admittedly relieved. Perry was nice and sweet, but their interest in each other felt forced. A mere tick on what was expected of them._

_Looking away from the more crowded part of the room, Waverly saw that Nicole was already there, sitting on the bleachers with a blue cup balanced on her left knee, and looking at Waverly._

_Nicole smiled when she noticed Waverly’s attention, and Waverly felt her lips respond in kind, right hand raising in a short wave._

_She looked beautiful. She looked sad too, sitting alone in a room filled with teenagers, but beautiful. Her red hair was down, reaching past her shoulders, and Waverly thought she could see a hint of makeup bringing out her eyes._

_Suddenly there was laughter behind Waverly, and she turned to see Champ, Pete and Carl pointing not discreetly enough toward Nicole._

_“Did you see that, Wave? She’s wearing a tie. Your girlfriend thinks she’s a boy.”_

_“She’s not my girlfriend, Champ, and women wear ties all the time. Do you make an effort to sound so sexist, homophobic and transphobic at the same time or does that come naturally to you?” Waverly answered, a little defensive and a lot pissed off._

_“Ohh, she’s taking her girlfriend’s side.”_

_“She’s_ **_not_ ** _my girlfriend! Grow the eff up, Champ,” Waverly said and stormed off, Chrissy fast on her heels._

_“Waves, hey! Come on, it’s just High School. You know that, right?” Chrissy said, stopping Waverly right outside the gym. “Everything is a reason to pick on someone. Honestly, I think they’re just jealous that Nicole looks better in a dress shirt and tie than they do.”_

_Waverly snorted and nodded, her eyes trained toward the space where Nicole had been sitting a minute ago. “That she does.”_

_“It’s okay if you like her, you know?” Chrissy whispered, undermining her own point._

_“Jesus, why does everybody think that?” Waverly blurted out. “I don’t like her, we just get along.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I mean it,” Waverly said, her eyes unrelenting on her friend._

_“_ **_Okay_ ** _.”_

 

 

 

 

_Waverly had been at the party for more than an hour when Nicole came to her. She’d danced a little bit with Perry after talking with Chrissy, but neither of them seemed to be feeling it, and Waverly found herself sat down where Nicole used to be._

_“I’m sorry, miss Earp, but this spot is reserved for the outcasts; queen bees’ areas include the dancefloor, the photo booth, the stage and the spiked-beverages side of the table.”_

_“You think yourself funny, don’t you?” Waverly said, humor coloring her voice._

_“Well, I hope I am, otherwise what do I have going for me?” Nicole sighed and said in false self-deprecation._

_“You mean other than your dimples, your eyes, your hair and just your face in general?”_

_Nicole smiled genuinely then, content as if the room contained only the two of them. “Sure, other than that.”_

_Waverly shoved Nicole’s right shoulder with her left one, craving to touch her and scared at the same time. She avoided looking into what exactly she was scared of._

_They sat in silence for a few moments, and Waverly had to, again, agree with Chrissy: Nicole looked great. The dark blue dress shirt sat beautifully on her pale skin and, coupled with the black tie, gave her an air of authority when she played up her confidence._

_“Hey, Waves?” Nicole called, turning to her._

_“Yea?”_

_“This is not really my scene and I’m not great at dancing, but… would you like to?” She asked, with a hint of pink in her cheeks._

_“Oh,” Waverly felt cornered. She knew she shouldn’t, it was a simple question. And one she wanted to say yes to. But not here._

_She remembered showing her cheer routines to Nicole in the open fields of the homestead. Remembered Nicole dancing with her to help her execute certain steps. Remembered the both of them dancing just for the fun of it._

_“I would, Nicole, I would, but these shoes are killing me right now.” Waverly knew she didn’t sound convincing at all._

_“Right.”_

_There was nothing right about it, about Nicole’s prompt dismissal, and Waverly knew it and regretted it in that instant. “I’m sorry, I real-”_

_“Yea, no worries. I should get going anyway,” Nicole said and stood up, avoiding eye contact._

_“Nicole-”_

_“It’s okay, Waverly.” Nicole looked at her then. “I get it. Believe me, I really, really do.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispered._

_“I know.” Nicole tried to smile. “I should go though. Like I said, this isn’t my scene.”_

_Waverly swallowed and watched her friend hurt because of her. Nicole would be leaving for college soon, she knew that. And still she found herself without any words that meant something._

_“Why did you decide to come, then?”_

_“I just… I had to give it a shot.”_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

Waverly had one of Nicole’s arms wrapped firmly around her waist, bringing them close as they moved to the slow rhythm of the song. Waverly’s arms rested on Nicole’s shoulders, and her fingers played mindlessly with the tips of red hair that fell on Nicole’s neck.

The soft touch had Nicole’s head tipping forward, and Waverly moved to rest her forehead against Nicole’s, her heart beating hard and fast and making her feel shaky.

“Am I coming on too strong?” Waverly asked, her voice so low it disappeared in parts of the sentence, and, still, she came closer, her nose bumping with Nicole’s as she instinctively searched for an angle that allowed Nicole’s lips to meet her own.

Nicole shook her head and followed the needy pull of Waverly’s fingers - tighter around her hair - and of her lips, still not on her own but striving for her attention just as strongly.

The kiss was slow, but soon Waverly was seeking entrance into Nicole’s mouth. Heat surrounded Waverly’s tongue and pressed against her lips. Nicole surely ran a couple degrees hotter than Waverly. Warmth spread from her mouth to her scalp and spine, a pleasant tingling running over her skin and raising short, fine hairs on its way. The soft but firm press of Nicole's tongue on her own had Waverly's stomach dropping low in her belly, her fingers tightening around Nicole's hair and biceps.

Nicole was the one to start pulling away, but Waverly followed her lips, stealing a few more short kisses before letting Nicole put enough distance between them to be able to look into her eyes.

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked looking around them. “Here?”

Waverly nodded and smiled. She didn’t think she’d be able to stop smiling for at least a week.

“Yea, I don’t care about what they think.” Waverly grimaced and completed, “I should _never_ have cared about what they think. I’ve… I’ve wanted to do this since I was 15 years old,” she said as her fingertips traced the contour of Nicole’s upper lip.

Waverly brought Nicole’s forehead to her own again and squeezed her eyes shut, “I’m so sorry for how I acted back then.” She took some space to meet Nicole’s eyes again, “I’m especially sorry for not going to prom with you. I really, really wanted to.”

Nicole shook her head and interlaced her fingers with Waverly’s, squeezing them a little in reassurance. “Waves, I would never blame anyone for not being ready to come out, especially in front of their whole school. I was upset about a lot of things back then, but I never blamed you.”

“Promise?” Waverly asked, already seeking Nicole’s lips again, pressing a short kiss on them and licking her lips to taste Nicole on her once more.

“Promise.”

“So,” Waverly said as a smirk took her lips, “you’re saying you’re single, moving to Purgatory and not upset with me?”

Nicole’s dimples made a deep mark on each of her cheeks at the coy smile on Waverly’s face.

“That is what I’m saying, yes.”

“Then, come over? To the homestead? I’d like to be alone with you.”

 _“Oh.”_ Nicole exclaimed, her eyebrows raising in surprise. 

“I don’t mean- I mean, I’m not opposed? Do you- It’s just-” Waverly paused and took a deep breath, starting again- “I’d like to be alone with you, but we don’t have to do anything. Of course we don’t. It’s okay if you don’t want to-”

“Waverly,” Nicole tried to stop her.

“I just want to _be_ … with you. Whatever you want to or don’t want to do is fine. I’d just like to be with you.”

Waverly felt the urge to explain herself again. Explain that she wasn’t trying to lock Nicole in a relationship when they’d just seen each other for the first time in 10 years. But Nicole seemed to understand her, her eyes clear and heavy with affection as they met Waverly’s.

“Yea, I want to be with you too.”


End file.
